


Roll it back to the Beginning

by NariaLucy96



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ramblings of the sick, yet another remake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NariaLucy96/pseuds/NariaLucy96
Summary: um I couldn't continue the old ones due to real life becoming awesomeand now I am sick and have enough time to try again
Relationships: (plan on getting married), (slow burn relationship), Edge/papyrus, Sans/Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> um I couldn't continue the old ones due to real life becoming awesome  
> and now I am sick and have enough time to try again

How could today be any worse than the last  
as he shoved enough energy to just force himself to sit up  
which might be strange to some people  
because skeletons shouldn't have any life force to try  
but he defied normal by just existing  
a monster  
well not quite like the rest of his supposed kin  
but he rather not dwell on that  
as far as anyone was concerned  
he is composed of dust  
and has magic  
so they shut the book on trying to figure him out  
past the term monster  
he knows some wanted to learn more  
but by what means  
stopped some in their tracks  
others curiosity was nice-ish  
but normally held back  
or annoying by the time the same questions were on repeat  
his eye sockets were hollow  
but with a magic based inner workings  
his eye lights glowed a pale light blue  
easily confused with white  
but he is who he is a skeleton  
supposed monster  
who is going to work today  
like any other day  
no matter how much it is killing him to do


	2. Chapter 2

after the general preparations of already being dressed in your work clothes  
a call again to come in earlier than the pre-assigned time  
if he had a life outside of work  
he could easily say no  
he used to  
but even then it revolved around his brother's happiness  
and for now his brother was happiest without him around  
but it was still good to have money stored up to pay for anything Papyrus wanted  
so if he had an ounce of life in him  
he would attempt to go to work  
work for however long they "needed" him  
and walk the short side walked path home  
then up an endless stair case  
so endless he had given in to sleeping on them over and over again at least they were carpeted in this lush hotel decorated in tiny squarish robots baring the resemblance of the tall glaringly pink structure's owner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sick anymore


End file.
